Last Bit Of Satisfaction
by AwesomeEyes
Summary: I hated the words that came out of her mouth. They feel like knives, stabbing at my feelings with no mercy. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am being abused. I was going to continue, but I like the way this leaves off.


**This was something that I wrote when I was upset. **

**Grammar revamp done on 2013.01.17! **

**AwesomeEyes**

**Your words are hurtful, full of anger and pride. And I know you don't know this, but all these nights I have cried.**

I stared at her with tears in my eyes. She didn't mean that. She didn't mean what she had just said. She always used to say that she loves me. Aren't moms supposed to love their children with undying love? Where had that love gone? Was it hiding somewhere deep inside her?

"I wish I never had you, you're so useless! You can't even get enough pay for one day's meal!" My mother screamed again before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

I sat down and hung my head in my hands. I hated when all I could hear was the screams and the pain. The anger and the hurt.

"Honey, sit down!" My father yelled over and over.

"She's sitting up there, no drought crying, that's all she ever does." My mother said, loud enough for me to hear.

**You say things that hurt, and it seems like you want them too. I know what I have done, but it's not as bad as what you do.**

The hurt inside was unbearable. All I wanted to do was cry, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. The satisfaction of being right.

There was a knock on my door, and for a second I thought it almost funny that she would knock, but she came in right after that not waiting for a reply.

"Get ready, "She said, "Your team meeting is in an hour and I need you to go on missions for money." Then she left as soon as she had come.

**I say that I am sorry, for the things I have done. But you keep spitting those words, and it seems like you have fun.**

"Kakashi-sensei, do we have any missions today?" Naruto asked, and I was glad I didn't have to.

Kakashi looked over his book at us, "Hm, nope. See you all tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp." He said and turned to walk away, but stopped, "Sakura, I need to talk to your mother and father about a dangerous mission coming up, so I'll walk you home."

Naruto's yelp of happiness was hears as we started walking. We didn't talk at all. For me, it was because I was too scared. I didn't want Kakashi know that my mom hurt my is such a way without even touching me.

As we drew closer to the door of the front of the house, I whispered something so small that I was positive no one heard it.

"I'm sorry."

My mother was most eager to let me go. I think it had to do with the high pay that was involved in it. B-class missions were higher paying then C or D after all.

"Maybe, she'll be of some use." My mother told Kakashi as he was leaving.

I winced before I could control it and Kakashi's eyes shot at me seeing the small movement.

"She always is useful, maybe not in some ways, but in other ways, like cooking and cleaning, and keeping the boys in line. We'd probably have some pretty close calls if it wasn't for her." Kakashi said, glancing between my mother and me. "I'll be here at 9 in the morning to get you for the mission, Sakura." He said and disappeared.

**I know you don't want to hurt me, But those words just seem to fall. I wonder if you could hold them back, 'Cause you have now just said it all.**

"It looked like you're of some use after all." She said, almost like a compliment, but those words didn't do anything to my damaged feelings.

"Go and get some rest, so that you're not in need of total protection."

I walked up the stairs slowly and made my way to the bedroom, it was seven p.m., and I was tired.

**I'll try and see it your way, though I can't see why I try. So I'll just lie here tonight, and think it through while I cry.**

What was so wrong with me that I couldn't get any stronger? Was it Kakashi? All he ever did was teach the boys. Yet, how could I blame him? This had started before he came along. I couldn't blame anyone but myself for being so weak.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to let the tears fall. I didn't want to but somehow or another I let the first tear fall and the rest just seemed to come with it. Almost liked they needed to come.

"I'll get stronger." I said to no one but me. "I will."

But first, I gave her that last bit of satisfaction.

**And there you go! **

**AwesomeEyes**


End file.
